Car Problems A one direction fanfic
by Firework4eva
Summary: When I go to a family gathering and find two of one directions member there i am shocked. And then when my car brakes down while driving them home, i don't know what to do. Read to find what happens.
1. One direction hunting

Chapter 1- One direction hunting

" 'No!' Jimmy protested," I joked, copying what Louis Tomlinson said in one of his X-factor diaries.

"Vas 'appening!" my friend, Aristea, said.

We were sitting in my bedroom for a sleepover along with some of my friends, going over our favourite One Direction lines.

"SuperMaaaaaaaan!" another friend of mine, Alison, yelled.

"Shhhh, my parents will hear you!" I said.

"So tell us why you can't go One Direction hunting with us tomorrow?" Chloe, one more of my friends, asked.

If you haven't noticed so far, me, Maddy Howell, and my friends, Miranda, Alison, Aristea and Chloe, all luuuuuuuuvvvvv One Direction! The band has recently came over for a tour in Australia and my friends have decided on going One Direction hunting so they could meet them. I don't really like the idea. I mean, it is a bit stalkerish and I'm not really that big of a fan plus I don't won't to be the stereo typical fan who chases after them, anyway. I played along with it though. Anyway it turned out that the day they organised it on, was the day I had a family gathering which I "had to go to", so I was safe.

"Yeah, I have to go to a family thing. My Dad is making me, so I can't ditch. He said that some special people have come from England, and they want to see their relatives, so I have to meet them," I said, adding a sad tone in my voice.

"To bad, but we will still text you our findings," Miranda said, gesturing to her phone on the ground.

"Well, my parents are most likely to take my phone off me, so don't expect to see a reply. But anyway, we should go to sleep otherwise my little sister, Courtney will go and tell us off, to my twin sister, Lauren who will go and tell Mum and Dad and then they will…" I started to blab.

"We get it and I agree. We need as much energy as we can for tomorrow," Alison said.

I soon fell asleep, weirdly dreaming of cows and sheep jumping over fences.

**Sorry it is a really short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter. Pleasssssssse review! I would luuv it. Hoped you liked it!**

**-Firework4eva**


	2. Anakin or Luke

Chapter 2- Anakin or Luke

To get to the family gathering from my house takes 1 hour. Plus when you're nearly there you had to try and find the actual house which looks just like the 2 million houses around it. I also had to drive Courtney there, and when she is in the car, it is even harder to concentrate because all she does is talk about her monster high doll. I hate the Monster high dolls!

I was so relieved when I pulled up outside my Aunty's house/the family gathering place because my sister jumped out of the car and ran into the house to try and find her favourite cousins, Tara and Zoe. That meant I wouldn't be hearing her for the rest of the day. YES! Slower than Courtney, I got out of the car and made my way to the gigantic brick house. Inside the house, I could hear lots of talking, screaming and some music playing in the background.

When I entered, I stopped suddenly and saw that it was chaos. A lot of the people I didn't know where walking around, talking to other strangers. I made my way to the games room, where I knew my cousins would be lounging around or playing with stuff. I was right but there were other children I didn't know, playing on my cousin's stuff. I went and sat on the couch next to Lauren who was sitting with two of my cousin, Jake and Aaron.

"Mum took my phone off me," she said.

"Mum took my phone off me this morning," I said back, raising my voice so she could hear me.

"I still think if I had a choice I would rather be Anakin not Luke," Jake said beside Lauren.

Typical!

"Actually, I think I would be Luke," Someone I didn't know said in an English accent.

I turned to see who it was. I gasped. It couldn't be.

Why were Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson from One Direction sitting in front of me?

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I have actually put this story also up on a website called Quizazz and I have been updating faster on there. Type in Car problems in the search it should be there! Or you could just wait for it to come on here! I promise I will try to update faster! It's 20 words shorter than the chapter before and I'm sorry but I thought it was a perfect place to end the chapter, don't you think? Again please review! It would be great. Thanks for reading.**

**-Firework4eva**


	3. That's right, football

Chapter 3- That's right, football

"Your Louis and Liam from One Direction," I said louder than intended.

"What's One Direction?" Aaron asked.

"There an English singing band. They come third in the 2010 English version of X-Factor," I said, the facts drilled into my brain.

"Yeah, basically," Liam said.

"Why are you here?" my twin asked.

"Liam's related to us. Um, I think he's our Grandpa's cousin's Grandson or something like that," Jake said.

"And I am here because I had nothing else to do," Louis said.

"Anyway back to the Anakin versus Luke battle, why do you want to be Luke..." Aaron asked.

At the mention of Star wars, I got up and made my way over to Tara, Zoe and Courtney. I know it was risky going over there without earplugs but it was better than talking about Star wars.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" I asked.

"We're playing with our monster high dolls!" Tara said.

"Fun," I said, with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Go away Maddy," Courtney yelled at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're annoying," she answered.

"I'm offended," I said, while acting like I was really offended.

"Lunch," Someone screamed into the games room, saving me from Courtney come back.

The room suddenly exploded with screams of happiness and running feet as all the little kids tried to get to the food first. The older kids, including me, Lauren, Aaron, Jake and the two one direction members, just wandered out after all the little kids had left.

The little kids had miraculously made a line, so I joined in the back of the line. The other older kids did the same and soon I was squished between Mitchell, another cousin of mine/Jake's brother and Louis Tomlinson.

"Is it always this busy?" Louis asked me.

"Well when I usually come, there is never this amount of people."

"Ok! I don't know your name. Are you going to tell me it?"

"I'm Maddy."

"And who is everyone else," he asked.

"Well that is Lauren, Jake, Aaron, and…"

"Not to many people," Louis said, cutting me off.

"So if you could rate Australia out of 10, what would you give it?" Louis said randomly.

"Um… an 8… and a half," I said, shrugging. "Why?"

"Just wondering what an Australianer thinks about her country."

"Australianer? Ok. How do you like Australia so far?"

"I think its a 6… and 7/9!"

"A 6!"

"And 7/9," he added quickly. "Plus I have only been here for 2 days. Ask me again and the end of the tour."

"If I see you at the end of your tour."

At that point the table of food was in front of me. I put some food on my plate, grabbed a can of lemonade and sat outside we're everyone was being told to eat. Soon Louis, Liam and Lauren joined me. Jake and Aaron joined us later when they realized that we weren't moving anytime soon to where they were originally sitting.

"So how old is everyone?" Liam asked to break the silence.

"Jake and Aaron are 18 and Maddy and I are 17," Lauren said.

"This is really nice food," Louis said.

"Are you liking the carrots," I joked.

"They're very nice actually."

Liam snickered.

"Would anyone like to play some football?" Jake asked.

"Sure. How about you Louis?" Liam said.

"Yeah!"

Jake went and got the ball.

"I'll play," I chipped in, standing up from my spot.

"Cool," Aaron said and then turned to the two English boys. "Do you know how to play?"

"Of course! What bimbo doesn't know how football," Louis said.

At that moment Jake returned with the ball.

"Where's the football?" Liam asked.

"Here," Jake answered, motioning to the ball in his hand.

"That looks more like a rugby ball!"

"No it's a football. An Australian football. As in AFL," I clarified.

"What's AFL?" Louis asked.

"I thought you said you knew how to play football?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, soccer football," Liam said.

At that, Lauren and I broke out laughing.

"I knew that was going to happen," I said between laughing.

"Anyway we can show you," Aaron said.

I sat back down.

"Aren't you going to help," Louis asked me.

"I don't like teaching sport. It's boring!" I said and turned to talk to Lauren.

"Did you see his face," Lauren whispered to me.

"No, whose face, what," I whispered louder I should have.

"Shhhh! Louis's! He looked disappointed!"

"Did he?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"It doesn't mean anything!"

"Ok, if that what you think!"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Oh, nothing!"


	4. Pavlova

Chapter 4- Pavlova

They played football until we heard another food call, "Dessert!" The little kids ran faster than before, if that was possible. Again I found myself squished in a line and somehow with Louis behind me.

"Your behind me again," I told him.

"It must be fate," he said.

"To be behind me."

"Yeah! Basically."

"My friends went One Direction hunting today!"

"What!"

"Go out looking for you. I didn't like the idea but they were all for it!"

"That's really weird!"

"I know but they are the weirdest people you could find."

"Ok! Do you drive?"

"Yes. I had to drive here with my little sister Courtney. Let's just say it was not a pleasant drive."

"It couldn't have been that bad?"

"You don't have a little sister!"

"Actually I have 4!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"Some fan!"

"That's nice!"

"Look there's Jelly! What's the white thing?" Louis said, changing the topic.

"Pavlova."

"Huh"

"It's nice! It's an Australian delicacy!"

"I see then I must have to taste it!"

"Finally we're at the desert table!"

"What's that?"

"Cheese cake," I answered.

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that!"

"Ok!"

Once we had taken some dessert, we went at sat in the same place outside.

As the older kids joined me and Louis, I saw that they had stacked their plates up with all different types of sweets.

"You haven't got much, Maddy," Jake asked me.

"I could never eat that much!"

"Do you want to play cricket after this?" Aaron asked.

"Sure! Wait cricket is the kind where you throw a ball at someone batting right?" Liam asked.

"Yes! Cricket is the same in England and Australia and I will play this time and I bags being bowler first!" I said.

We ate the rest of our dessert in silence and after Jake went and got the stuff for cricket.

I was the bowler first, Liam batsman, Aaron Wicketkeeper, and the rest were fielders.

I threw the ball, aiming for the wickets behind Liam but he hit it.

Jake and Louis were trying to catch the ball on the full but both missed. I felt Liam whizz past me, running to get back to the wickets. Louis had finally thrown the ball to Aaron but Liam was already at the wicket before Aaron could get him out.

The cricket game went on for an hour, some adults joined in at different stages. Soon enough we started to get bored and wandered off. I went and sat on the swingy chair, watching everyone around us.

I sat there for a while before Louis sat down next to me

"Having fun looking around there?" Louis asked.

"Just relaxing from a big game of cricket," I answered.

"So you said that you drove here right!"

"Yeah."

"Well Liam and I were just wandering if you could drive us home. You know it would take a while for a taxi to get all the way out here…"

"Sure! I'll go and tell Courtney and my parent so they won't look for me."

"Ok!"

"I will just be a sec."

I went and looked for my parents. When I spotted them I pulled them aside so I could talk to them.

"Two people who caught a taxi here want me to drive them home as they thought it would be quicker! So I am telling you that you need to drive Courtney home," I explained.

"Ok and which two people are they?" My Dad asked.

I looked out the window that was conveniently beside me. I saw that Liam had migrated to where I was sitting just before.

"Those two boys! The ones who came from England," I answered.

"Ok. We'll tell Courtney that. Have fun!" my mum replied and then they both left.

I made my way back to the swingy chair and told them a summary of what my parents had said.

"Great!" Liam said and then looked at his watch. He suddenly scrunched his nose. "Is it really 6 in the morning?"

"No it's 4pm! It's getting late maybe we should go now," I said.

"Good for me, just let me say goodbye to all the friends I have made today. I'm going to miss them," Louis said a little bit to over the top.


	5. Driving Miss I mean Louis and Liam

Chapter 5- Driving Miss… I mean, Louis and Liam

I was standing next to my car, waiting for them to come out. I thought I was going to take the most time but here I am. A couple of minutes later I saw Louis and Liam leave the building.

They looked around, searching for me. Finally Liam spotted me, pointed me out to his colleague and started walking towards where I was standing.

"You took a while!" I asked.

"Yeah well we kind of got squashed between two fat guys and couldn't get out. We nearly died!" Louis exclaimed.

I cracked up laughing while trying to get the picture out of my head.

They got into the car, Louis sitting in the front, Liam in the back, and of course me sitting in the driver's seat.

I started the car and then made my way through the maze of houses. An awkward silence had fallen on us as we made our way to the city.

"So… what are your hobbies Maddy?" Liam asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, I play… netball, and flute…" I said, awkwardly.

"Cool! How long have you been playing flute?" Louis asked.

"Too long," I said quietly.

I put the radio on, and heard that what makes you beautiful had just started playing.

I started laughing.

"Do you find it weird hearing you songs on the radio?" I asked.

"Sometimes!" Liam answered.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh Oh. You don't know you're beautiful!" Louis sang, Liam joining in a little later.

I cracked up laughing.

"Shh. How can I drive when your distracting me!" I said, still laughing my head off.

It was dark now and we were going pass fields of sheep and cows. There was nobody around.

"It's peaceful right now," I said, breaking yet another silence.

"Yeah, it is," Louis said sighing.

I saw some flashing somewhere and looked down to find that I was running out of petrol!

"Um, guys, I'm kind of running out of petrol!" I said.

"How much petrol do you have left?" Louis asked.

"Well about 10km" I replied, innocently.

"Why didn't you fill up this morning?" Louis said, on the brink of panicking.

"Because I didn't think I needed to," I said.

Around 10km later the car stopped.

"What are we meant to do now?" Liam asked.

"Can't you ring someone?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Louis said, perking up.

They quickly both grabbed their phones and starting doing stuff on them.

"We're not in range. There's no bars!" Louis said, now defiantly panicking. "Wait don't you have a phone?"

"Mum took it off me this morning!" I said.

"Oh! What's your phone number anyway?" Louis asked.

"0412345678," I said while he put it into his phone.

"It's no time to be switching numbers! We need to figure out how we get petrol for the car!" Liam interrupted.

"What was the last building we saw?" I asked.

"Well there was a farm, I think a little way back," Liam answered.

"Then lets walk done the road and find it," I said and hopped out of the car.

When I got out I grabbed my handbag and locked the car when the two boys were out.

It was getting dark while we walked down the road trying to find any sign of civilisation.

"Look there's something!" Louis screamed.

I looked up to see a house! "WHERE SAVED!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

We walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

A fat old lady opened it.

**Big twist! Well not that big but a twist! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT THE PHONE NUMBER IS NOT MINE BUT RANDOM NUMBERS I PRESSED INTO THE KEYBOARD! Please review about stuff what you want to happen in the story! Some ideas for later chapters would be handy!**

**-Firework4eva**


	6. MaryleeAnne Tomlinson

Chapter 6- Mary-lee-Anne Tomlinson 

"What do a couple of city clickers like you want?" the lady standing in front of us said.

"Let me do the talking ok," Louis whispered to us and then turned to the lady. "Hi, my name is Louis Tomlinson and this is Liam Payne and Maddy…um… doesn't matter, anyway, our car ran out of petrol a bit down the road and we were wondering if you have any petrol we could borrow or if you simply have a working phone that we could use?"

"And why should I do that to city people who take over our lands?" She asked.

"Well to be exact, Liam and I are English so we don't take over your lands but I can't say anything for Maddy but… um…"

"OH MY GOD! YOUR LOUIS TOMLINSON AND LIAM PAYNE FROM ONE DIRECTION! I LOVE YOU!" I heard someone shout from within the house.

Suddenly a little 7 year old girl with glasses, two plaits, and a homemade I 3 1D t-shirt on appeared in front of the fat lady.

"GRANNY THEY ARE MY FAVOURITE BAND!" she squealed. "Who are you?" she asked me with an angry look on her face.

"Someone," I said.

"I'M MARY-LEE-ANNE TURNSTALL SOON TO BE MARY-LEE-ANNE TOMLINSON!" She squealed. "I love carrots!" she then said to Louis. She then hugged him, but because she was so tiny she could only hug his legs.

"Great, um we were wondering if we could use your phone?" Louis said, looking a bit scared.

"SURE COME IN! Granny can you make 3 chocolate milks without spoons!" she told her the fat lady.

We directed us to the living room that consisted of 2 couches and a box tv.

"You," she said, pointing to me, "Can ring whoever you want, the phone is over there while my true love, his best friend and I talk!"

"Little annoying… urrg!" I whispered to myself, getting annoyed.

I rang my friend, Mandy, knowing that everyone would probably be at her house.

"Hello?" someone said on the other end.

"Hi, it's Maddy!" I said into the phone.

"Would you like to speak to Miranda?"

"Yes please!"

I waited a minute while the person on the phone got Mandy.

"Hello?"

"It's Maddy! I have a problem!"

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I was driving some… well 1 relative and his friend back to his hotel when my car ran out of petrol! Do you think you could buy some and drive out to where I am!"

"Sure but everyone is at my house right now!"

"Everyone includes who?"

"Chloe, Ali, Tia and me!"

"They can come too! Actually you all should defiantly come ok!"

"Sure, where are you?"

I told her where I was.

"Ok I'll probably be there in an hour!"

"Ok see you then."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and went and sat next to Liam on the couch.

They were all drinking chocolate milk.

"Could you reach anyone?" Liam asked.

"Yeah my friends are coming with petrol and another car!" I replied.

"YES!" Louis said.

"NO! You need to stay here with me Lou Lou and Liam, you can go whoever you are," Mary-lee-Anne said.

Liam snickered quietly at Louis nickname. Louis looked like he could kill someone.

"They will be here in an hour," I said, then pulled out my Ipod.

I listened to music so I could block out annoying Mary-lee-Anne but unfortunately her voice was louder than my music.

"So can you give me a ticket to your concert, I couldn't get one!" she was saying at this moment.

"Sorry we don't have any spare tickets but you could always just buy the Australian tour disc!" Liam said, apologetically.

"NO I want to see you live!" Mary-lee-Anne roared, seriously it sounded like a lion.

I got up and went out front. I could finally hear my music properly. It was Price tag by Jessie J. I started singing to it.

"You're a good singer!"

I jumped. I looked towards where it came from and I saw Louis. I felt warmth coming up to my cheeks and I quickly looked at the road.

"How did you get away from her?" I asked still looking at the road.

"I said I needed to go to bathroom and she then turned to Liam," he answered. "So why didn't you tell me that you could sing?"

"Because you never asked," I replied, still blushing.

"Oh right," he said.

I turned and looked at him. He was cuter up close than in pictures I had seen of him. I looked down to his lips.

I was suddenly closer to him than I was before. I realized I had taken a couple of steps towards him. I looked down and blushed. He lifted my chin and I saw something in his eyes. He then brought his lips onto mine. Something exploded within me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

We broke apart when we heard a cough. We turned and saw Liam and a very furious Mary-lee-Anne.

"I'm breaking up with you Louis. You cheated on me!" She said and then turned to Liam.

"You're not going to cheat on me are you Liamzie?" She asked Liam.

He swallowed. "Actually I can't be with you… because I don't…um…" he started.

"He can't be with you because you are 7 years old and we need to go now," Louis said and then grabbed my hand and started running. Liam followed us.

"I'm 8!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

When we got back to the car, I saw that half an hour had only passed so we still need to wait longer.


	7. Help finally arrives

Chapter 7- help finally arrives

While we waited, we played 20 questions, well more than 20 questions. They were late and I was starting to get worried.

"What if they don't show up and we have to stay here!" I said.

"I'm sure they will turn up just they may be stuck in traffic!" Liam said.

"Stuck in traffic, out here! More like stuck behind sheep," Louis said.

There was an awkward silence before Liam said, "So what happened between you two on the porch?"

"Are you jealous Liam?" Louis asked.

"What no, why would I be jealous?" Liam asked back.

"I won't be able to give you love bites anymore!" Louis replied.

I cringed, ewwww.

I looked out at the road, when I saw light coming towards us.

"Guys, I think there here!" I said, jumping out of the car.

Soon enough I saw Mandy's Subaru coming. I jumped up and down waving and shouting "Mandy!"

When she saw me she stopped the car all soon I was bomb barded with hugs from all my friends!

"Where's the petrol?" I asked.

"Just a sec, I'll go get it," Mandy said, then ran towards her car.

I poked my head into my car and said to the boys, "How about you can put the petrol in and I will catch my friends up!"

"Do we have to?" Louis said at the same time Liam said, "Fine!"

"Come on Louis!" Liam said and then he hoped out. Louis followed after him.

"Got the petro… Oh My God your Louis and Liam from One Direction!" Mandy said.

"Oh yeah, they were at the family gathering! I am somehow related to Liam!" I said.

"That's so cool!" Tia said.

I looked around to all my friends. Mandy and Chloe were both standing there with their mouths open, while Tia and Ali were going fangirl.

"I think we will just put the petrol in the car!" Liam said and went up to Mandy and grabbed the bottle thing.

The boys started filling up the car with petrol while all my friends crowded around me, asking me questions.

"Guys, I get you up to date later but right now I am freezing cold and I want something to drink!" I said. "And also one of you can come in my car with me!"

They all screamed out me but I shook my head. "I am thinking of a number between 10 and 90!"

I went around the circle we had somehow made asking them what they thought my number was.

Tia said 51, Chloe said 43, Ali said 67 and Mandy said 18.

"My number was 72 so Ali gets to be in the car with me!" I said.

The other all looked sad but got over it. By that time the boys had put the petrol in the car, and put the bottle thing in the back.

"Mandy at the next service station stop and make sure we are always in sight ok!" I said to her.

"Ok!" she answered.

We all walked over to the cars we were going in.

"Louis, Liam this is Alison or Ali as I call her! She's going to come in our car," I said to them.

"Hi!" they both said at the exact time. Ali shook both of their hands, shaking Liam's for slightly longer.

I hoped in the front and turned the key. They car didn't turn on. I tried again, and it finally turned on. By that time Mandy had already started driving so I quickly caught up to her.


	8. Stopping again

Chapter 8- Stopping again

Once we had driven for a while, we finally spotted a service station. We pulled in and parked the car next to each other. While we were driving, Liam had talked to Ali. They both had smiles on their faces, so that was a good thing.

When we walked into the little café there I wasn't surprised to see no one there. We sat down at a table while a woman gave us menus to look at.

"Hmmm, should I have the cows liver casserole or the duck intestine pudding?" Louis joked.

"There not on the menu!" Chloe confirmed.

"Isn't that what they eat around here?" Louis said.

"No, but there is carrot pie!" I said.

"We now know what Louis is going to have! I will just have the… nachos!" Liam said.

"Same!" Alison said, looking at Liam.

When the lady came back, we told her what we wanted. I ordered a peach ice tea and a banana muffin.

"So what's everyone's name here? All I know is that your Maddy's friends," Louis asked.

"Well, I'm Miranda but all my friends call me Mandy, and this is…" Mandy started.

"I want to say my name," Chloe half whispered to Mandy, "I'm Chloe!"

"And I'm Aristea!" Tia said.

"But we call her Tia," I added for her.

"Cool," Liam and Louis said at the same time.

We all talked, even when our food came, we talked. Soon we finished eating, paid and hit the road again. Well not literally hit the road… but you know what I mean.

"I have a signal, on my phone! Finally," Liam said.

"Ring the lads, Liam," Louis said to him.

Liam then rang Zayn, talking to him about what had happened.

"They're going to rent a car and try to meet us. Oh, and we have an interview with a show called the project tomorrow," Liam said to Louis.

"I love the project! I watch it all the time. It used to be called the 7pm project," Ali said.

"Do you want to come with us to the interview then?" Liam asked Ali eagerly. "You can come as well Maddy," he added quickly.

"Well I would love to go! Ali?" I said.

"Yes!" she said, excitement bubbling within her.

A little way down the road we had to stop because of some sheep blocking the road.

"Now this reminds me of England!" Louis said.

"Except we don't have stone fences," I said.

"Oh yeah that!" Louis then said, disappointed.

"Are you feeling home sick Louis" Ali asked.

"Maybe!" Louis said into his hand that he was now lying on.

The sheep finally moved after 15 minutes of waiting. I started to drive again, following Mandy's car.

"How far away are we from the city?" Louis asked.

"Don't know. But we still need to go through one country town and then we're on the freeway and it depends on busy that is and then we follow that until we hit the outer suburbs and then we have to try and find a way into the city from there!" I said.

"So, what happened between you guys when we were at um, the little girls, house" Liam started.

"Mary-lee-anne," I corrected.

"Yeah, her. Anyway we walk out and find you…"

"Nothing we were doing nothing," Louis interrupted.

"You can't have done nothing. It's not possible," Ali said.

"We were talking," I added.

"Into each other's mouths," Liam said.

"What!" Ali screamed.

"Did you know that most people get distracted on the road when there are children in car! That was on the project the other night," I said, cutting everyone off.

Someone phone started ringing. It was Ali's.

Ali started talking to whoever had called her.

When she finished she said, "Chloe said that Tia isn't feeling that well and that there going to pull up the next place they can."

"Ok," I said.

A little way down the road, I saw Mandy park beside the road.

I got out of the car so I could comfort Tia. Tia doesn't usually get car sick so I was a bit surprised.

"Do you feel a bit better?" Ali asked.

"No, it doesn't feel like I'm car sick!" Tia said.

"It could be food poisoning. What did you have at the diner place?" Chloe asked.

"I had the lasanga but it didn't look that cooked on the bottom. But also it was burnt on the top," Tia said.

"The typical cafeteria lasanga. You have food poisoning," I said, remembering the lasanga at my school cafeteria.

After 15 minutes Tia felt a little better but we agreed to drive slowly.

I hoped into my car and immediately I was asked "Is she ok?"

"She's ok! She had food poisoning from the lasanga she ate," Ali answered.

I started the car again, and started driving, very slowly.


	9. Pun intentions

Chapter 9- Pun intentions

It took as another 40 minutes to reach the small country town as we had to stop a couple more times but Tia felt better now. As soon as we got to the town square, we were stopped by the police.

"Excuse me miss but I'm afraid you can't go this way!" the policeman said.

"Why? It's the only road out of here and I need to get to the city," I said.

"I'm sorry but a famous band has just came to this town and we were told to keep everyone off the main road for a while!" he answered.

"What's the band called?" Louis asked.

"Pun intentions… I think! I've never heard of them though!" the policeman said.

Louis and Liam's face dropped when they heard it wasn't their band.

I turned the car around and found a place where both Mandy and I could park our cars. It was right next to a park, so we walked over to there and sat down on the grass. The grass was slightly damp and the air around me was freezing cold. I started to shiver. I looked to my side and saw that Louis sat down next to me. He was wearing a jacket. Lucky bastard!

"Are you cold?" I heard Louis say.

"Yes, like mad! How do you English people survive?" I said, being over dramatic.

He laughed. He then put his jacket on my shoulders. Who's the lucky bastard now! I started to do a winners dance in my head.

"There, is that better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you!" I replied. I snuggled into the jacket. The jacket strangely smelled of carrots, and also a bit of men's perfume. Something buzzed in the pockets. Out of habit, I went to grab it but I felt another hand. It was Louis's! When we touched there was a spark. I quickly pulled my hand out, hoping no one could see me blush in the dark.

"Sorry, habit" I said before he answered it.

"That's ok!" he said and then turned slightly away from me for some privacy.

Ali was telling everyone what the policeman said to us as there policeman didn't tell them much.

"He said a band called Pun intentions was here! Anyone heard of it?" Ali asked.

There was a chorus of no's throughout the group but then Louis chose the time to say YES!

Everyone had confused looks on their faces so when he hung up the phone and turned back to us he asked "What?"

"You've heard of Pun intentions?" Chloe asked.

"What, no! Why do you think that?" He asked, now with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you say yes then?" I asked.

"Because I don't think he meant Pun in…"

"Intentions," I chipped in.

"Yes, Pun intentions because Harry and the lads are here right now and are trying to find us!" he said.

My friends started to go even more hypo now. I'M GOING TO MEET THE WHOLE OF ONE DIRECTION! I started to do the winners dance again but soon realized I wasn't just doing it in my head.

Finally when we had calmed down the smallest of bits, Louis said "And they're approaching us right… NOW!"


	10. Where you hotel?

Chapter 10-Where's your hotel

Louis and Liam got up and said hello to their other band members. They then sat back down, the other boys following their actions.

"Girls, these are the other lads in our band, but you probably already know their names!" Liam said.

"First, last and middle names!" Ali said, nearly screaming them. "I'm Alison but you can call me Ali… or Pepi!"

"I'm Maddy!" I said simply.

All my friends then introduced themselves, one after the other.

"So how did you get here?" Louis asked.

"Taxi!" the 3 of them answered at the same time.

"We were kind of waiting here, hoping to catch you but we forgot about how we could get home!" Harry said.

"Well I have a 7 seater car so I 4 more people can go with me!" Mandy said.

"How about Niall, Harry and Zayn come in the car with us and Liam and Louis can still be in Maddy's car!" Tia suggested.

That's Tia, always being the smart one.

"Cool, show us the way," Zayn said, flashing a smile.

We all went to the cars we were 'assigned' to. The police let us through when they saw that we were driving 'Pun intentions'. They looked relieved.

Soon, we hit the freeway which meant 100Km/h… or so we thought.

There was a traffic jam on the freeway. While we waited, the four of us talked about things. Like our pet peeves, or our favourite tv show when we were kids. When we had been on the freeway for 20mins I decided to borrow Ali's phone and ring my parents. We weren't moving so it wasn't illegal.

I punched in my home phone number and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mum, it's Madeline."

"Hi darling!"

"Mum, right now I am stuck in traffic on the freeway and won't be home for a while."

"Really? How close are you to the city?"

"About 20mins, if we were going to normal speed but I still need to drop the boys off and get back home. So…"

"Ok darling, try and be quick."

"Ok. Bye. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Ali.

Half an hour later, we saw the sign to say that we were in the city.

"What hotel are you staying at?" I asked, thinking that I should have asked before.

"Hotel de Melbourne!" Liam said, while Louis shrugged as to say that he doesn't know.

"Do you know where it is exactly?" I asked.

"No… wait shouldn't you know your way around Melbourne," He said.

"I do, I just don't know hotels. Is it near any stations?" I asked.

"I seem to recall seeing a sign to a Richmond station but that was a bit far away from the hotel," Louis said, scratching his head.

"Did you see a couple of sport stadiums?" Ali asked.

"Yes!" Louis said, finally happy he could be helpful.

"I'll ring Chloe see if she knows where she's going," Ali said.

While Ali rang Chloe, I got Louis to look up directions on his phone.

**I know bad ending but I have writers block so next chapter will be in Chloe's point of view! :D**


	11. Niall

Chapter 11-Niall

***Chloe's Pov**

Mandy's car was set out like this, 2 seats in the front, 2 seats in the middle and 3 seats in the back. I liked sitting in the back, partly because no one liked sitting there so I usually got the whole space for myself! But this time it was different.

Harry had shouted out Shot gun to sit in the front basically as soon as we reached the car and of course Mandy had to drive, you know because she's the oldest and it is her car. So Niall, Zayn, Tia and I had the whole 5 seats in the back. I immediately sat at the back. Tia was next to come in and she sat in one of the middle chairs/seats. Niall made his entrance saying "Is there anything to eat?" but then quickly sat down next to me in the back. Zayn was last but quietly claimed the other middle seat.

"So your name is Chloe? That's a really cute name!" Niall said, his Iris accent strong.

I blushed. "Thanks, I love you by the way!"

"Thanks. So what are your hobbies?" he asked me.

"Well I love dancing, reading and singing."

"Play any musical instruments?"

"Bit of piano."

"Pets?"

"2 king Charles cavalier spaniels called Reido and Lizzie" 

"Favourite food?"

"Spagetti! Is this like 20 questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Favourite restaurant?"

"Nando's, defiantly!"

"Same! I love it!"

He kept firing questions at me for around 20 mins. I saw that Harry was talking to Mandy while she was driving and Tia was talking to Zayn. I also realized that we weren't moving very fast, well really not at all.

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked.

"We're in a traffic jam, uggggg, I hate traffic jams!" Mandy said.

I got a barley sugar out of my bag.

"Do you want one?" I asked Niall.

"Yes please!" he said.

I gave him one and it was in his mouth in a flash.

"Yum, I needed that!" he said, already finished.

Wow, that was quick!

We talked for a little longer until I heard my phone ring. I saw that it was Ali so I answered it.

"Hey Ali!" I said.

"Chloe, we were wondering if Mandy knows where she's going!" ali said.

"Mandy do you know where you're going?" I shouted out to her

"To the city aren't we?" Mandy replied.

"But where taking them to their hotel! Wait which hotel?" I asked, suddenly realizing that we didn't know anything about we're exactly we were meant to be dropping them off.

"I think it was called Hotel de Melbourne!" Harry said from the front.

"Does anyone know where that is? Because I don't," Tia asked.

There was a chorus of no's.

I put my phone to my ear again. "Does Maddy know how to get there?"

"No, but Louis said he can see a couple of sport arena's so it's around there somewhere," Ali told me.

I passed on the information to Mandy and she started to head to the Rod Laver arena.

"Mandy's heading to the Rod Laver Arena," I told Ali.

There was some talking on the other end. "Tell someone in your car to look it up on google maps, Louis done it in our car."

"Can someone look up the hotel on google maps?" I asked.

"I will!" Harry said and then started doing something on his phone.

"Harry's doing it!" I told Ali.

"Ok, well we will probably see you at the hotel next!" Ali said.

"Ok, Bye!" I said and then hung up.

If we ever get to the hotel.


	12. It depends

Chapter 12- It depends…

Maddy's Pov

Louis had been directing me for a while. We had gone down alley ways, over bridges, through tunnels and basically all around Melbourne, well not literally.

"Are you sure you phone maps are working because we are right now heading away from the rod laver arena and that is where you hotel is near," I said, changing lanes.

"Yes, you need to go left and the round about," Louis said pointing towards the roundabout.

I went passed the left exit and towards the gas station.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Louis said as I into the gas station.

"I also need petrol as we have been driving so long that I have run out," I said and hoped out of the car.

"I'll help," Louis said.

"Liam how about we go and get some air. I pretty sure there's some seats over there," Ali said.

They both then hoped out of the car and started walking.

I put the pump into the car and waited.

"I don't know what wrong with your maps but I think we should try and figure a way there are selves," I said to Louis.

He nodded in agreement.

"So about the kiss earlier, um, we haven't got a chance to talk about it since it happened," Louis said, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah," I said, blushing a bit.

The car was full of petrol so I took the pump out and started walking to the place to pay.

"Did you feel what I felt?" he asked.

"It depends on what you felt. If you felt firework, then yes," I mumbled really quietly, blushing a darker red.

I went to pay for the petrol but Louis put his credit card out and said "On credit thanks."

We strolled out of the shop and headed towards the car.

"So you felt fireworks," he asked when we were in the car.

"You heard that?" I asked, somehow blushing even more than before.

"Yeah and I felt the same way!" he said. I perked up at this and looked him straight in the eyes.

Suddenly we were kissing again. It lasted for only a little while as I pulled apart remembering that Liam and Ali were somewhere.

"Um, we should find Liam and Ali so we can start driving again," I said and then drove the car the direction they had walked off in.

There was a spare car park so I parked the car there. We both got out so we could find them. Louis used his phone as a torch as we looked for them.

We stopped suddenly.

**Cliff-hanger…**

**Soz, wanted to have a cliff hanger there. Next chapter will probably be really short.**


	13. Eyebrow dance

Chapter 13- Eyebrow dance

Ali's Pov

Liam and I walked over to a bench. The bench was faced towards a road, so it wasn't a very good sight. We sat in silence for a while, watching the cars go past.

"It's been an interesting day today," Liam said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean by interesting?" I asked, lifting one of my eyebrows up. It's my secret talent, well not that secret but it always scared Maddy.

"Just interesting. How do you only lift one eyebrow up?" he said, trying to copy the eyebrow thing. He looked like he was in pain or should I say Payne. (**soz had to do that)**

I cracked up laughing

"It genetic!" I said, still laughing.

"Well I guess I didn't get the gene!" Liam said.

I was still laughing when I suddenly snorted.

Liam cracked up laughing.

"That's… not… funny!" I said, still laughing.

"No… its cute," He said, stopping laughing. "Your cute!"

I looked into his eyes. They were the colour of chocolate. We both started leaning in until our lips met. Fireworks exploded around me. He put his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him, at the same time I put my arms around his neck. A while later he pulled away from the kiss.

"Louis and Maddy are probably wondering where we are," He whispered, a smile on his lips. The lips that were just on mine.


	14. Is she falling for it?

Chapter 14- Is she falling for it?

Maddy's pov

I stopped suddenly. Was I really seeing this? Was Ali really making out with Liam? I pinched myself. I'm awake so it must mean she is. GO HER! It would be so funny if all my friends ended up kissing, or snogging as Ali would put it, by the end of the night.

"We should just go back to the car," I whispered.

"Yeah, I think we should," Louis replied and then we slowly backed up to the car.

Once inside the car, I saw Louis take his phone out. I wonder what he's doing…

"It's a text from Harry. He's wondering where we are," Louis said interrupting and answering my question.

"Umm, say we are… in a service station… somewhere in Melbourne," I said, trying to think where exactly we were.

He texted something and then turned to me. "I realized why my google maps haven't been working now."

"And why haven't they been working?" I asked.

"Because I don't have internet!" Louis said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And you didn't realize that before?"

"Well it was working before! It's just stopped working basically when I started using google maps."

"Oh," was all I could say. I slumped in my chair

Suddenly Liam and Ali slid into the back seat of the car.

"Nice to see you have finally chosen to join us. We have learnt a whole lot of stuff since you left like that the reason we couldn't find the hotel is because my internet doesn't work and also that Harry is trying to flirt with Mandy!" Louis said.

"I didn't know that!" I said, sitting up. "How's it working out for him? Is Mandy giving him the cold shoulder?"

"No, he said Mandy is totally falling for him," Louis said.

Ali and I cracked up laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Liam asked.

"Mandy has already fallen for him. Harry is her favourite person out of 1D. Wait I don't see why that's funny now," Ali said, suddenly stopping laughing.

"Neither," I said, stopping laughing as well.

I started up the car and drove off into the night, not knowing where I'm going.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I keep forgetting.. SORRY!**


	15. Im sure there here

Chapter 15- I'm sure there here!

Chloe's Pov

We had finally made it to the hotel! We got lost a bit for a while. Who puts Versara St and Versara Ave near each other? As soon as we parked the car, I got out and hugged the pillar in front of me.

"Where here! Finally," I said, letting go of the pillar. I turned around to see everyone looking at me. "Sorry, I get a little excited sometimes, oh my is that a 60 story hotel?" I said a shy smile on my lips, red on my cheeks.

Niall laughed and did the same thing as me. I smiled. We went into the hotel, and straight to the elevator, which took us to the level that One direction 'Room' was on.

"I wander if the others are here yet?" Tia asked as we walked out of the elevator.

"I pretty sure they are here. I mean we took a long time getting here!" Mandy said, stepping out.

"They could have gotten lost as well," Zayn said.

"Maddy basically lives in her car. And she always takes us to gigs and stuff," Tia said.

"Gigs. Are you guys in a band?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Maddy and I sing. Tia plays the keyboard. Mandy drums and a little bit of guitar and Ali guitar," I said.

"You sing?" Niall asked me.

"A little bit," I said.

"I would love to hear you sing one day," he said to me.

"What are you called?" Zayn asked.

"Forever Girls," Tia replied.

The boys stopped when they got to room 189.

"This is our room," Harry said.

He pulled out a card and swiped it through the swiper thing. It blinked green and then the door opened. The room was dark inside.

"I guess we were the first ones!" Tia said.

"No. There probably hiding behind something and they're going to jump out and say boo," Mandy said and then started looking behind couches. I looked as well. It was something Ali would do.

Their 'room' was gigantic! It had a lounge and then 4 bedrooms coming of it, each with a bathroom.

I looked in one of the bedrooms. I got on my hands and knees, so I could like under the bed. No one was there.

I went back into the lounge. There weren't anywhere!

"I just texted Lou and he said that they are still trying to find their way here!" Harry said.

"That's surprising!" Mandy said.

We all sat down on the couches. Harry was still texting Louis.

I just looked out the window, seeing the traffic go past.

"Chloe can I talk to you, in private?" Niall said to me.

"Sure," I said hopping up.

He showed me to what I think is his room.

"Um, you said you can sing. Can you sing me a song? I can play the guitar for you," Niall asked.

"Um, sure. What song do you want me to sing?"

"Do you know Without you?" Niall said.

"Yes! I love that song! I know all the words," I said.

"Good, because it is my favourite song." Niall said. While grabbing the guitar and started to strum the notes.

(italics is when Niall and I are both singing)

I can't win, I can't reign,

(As I sung the first line, I could see Niall's eyes bulge out of his head. He thought I was terrible! Oh. But I kept on singing anyway.)

_I will never win this game_

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

_I will never be the same_

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

_I will never make it by_

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

Without you (As the song went on I got more confidence in myself and started singing louder and dancing around a bit.)

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

Without you, without you

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_ (As I we both said this I pointed to his heart and he smiled softly at me. I felt my heart race.)

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you

As I sang the song, I moved closer the Niall. We were only a millimetre apart. Suddenly we both leaned in, only to be bumped backwards. Stupid guitar. Ruined a perfectly romantic moment. Niall put the guitar down and as he came back, I wrapped my arms around Niall's neck. We both leaned into each other. Our lips collided. And I thought that I could never be happier in my life.


	16. Her again!

Chapter 16- Her again.

Maddy's Pov

I drove to the rod laver arena car park and tried to find my way from there. We went down a street, and then a road.

I was driving past a hotel when Louis said "That's the hotel… I'm pretty sure. Is it Liam?"

"Can't remember. I have been to too many hotels. Is there a name on the outside?" Liam replied.

"Not that I could see of," I replied.

I parked the car outside the hotel, and everyone hopped out.

We went inside. Wow, the hotel was grand.

I was staring at the chandelier on top of me when Louis came beside me.

"I don't remember this that much?" he said. He then went up to the front desk.

"What's this hotel called?" he asked the lady.

"Marriot Melbourne. Have I seen you before?" she asked.

"Er, no. Wrong Hotel. Thank you," he said and then walked back over to me.

"Wait, your Louis Tomlinson from One Direction and there's Liam Payne! Darling come and see who it is," she squealed, motioning to someone.

Out stepped Mary-Lee-Anne. She screamed, making some old people shoot glares at her.

"LI LI COME HERE!" She said but ran up to him and hugged him.

"Who's this?" Ali asked.

"This is Mary-Lee-Anne. She was the person who let us use her phone and gave us chocolate milk," Liam explained.

Ali got a confused look on her face.

"I'm his girlfriend," Mary **(calling her that for short from now on) **said.

Louis and I cracked up laughing. Mary frowned.

"Of course, I used to be Louis girlfriend and then I caught him cheating on me. He was kissing… um, her," she continued, pointing to me when she couldn't think of my name.

Suddenly Ali's mouth was wide open.

"You and Louis kissed?" She asked.

"Um, yeah," I answered.

"OMG, Liam and I kissed," Ali said and gave me a hug.

"Yeah… I kind of already know that. Louis and I went out looking for you and we saw," I said, putting an innocent smile on.

"Oh, well that's a bit awkward," she said.

"Wait. ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU CHEATED ON ME AS WELL!" Mary said.

"Um…" Liam started.

"Harry Warry is now my new boyfriend!" Mary said and then stalked off.

"Well that was a bit weird," Louis said as we walked back to the car.

"Yeah," I agreed and then hopped in my car.


	17. Cleaning Guitars

Chapter 17- cleaning guitars 

Mandy's Pov

Chloe and Niall had been gone for a while. I was on my phone texting a friend from horse riding. Yes, I horse ride and love it!

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Used to but I broke up with him when I found him cheating on me. It's ok though. I didn't really like him anyway," I said.

"So you single!" he said, more a statement then a question.

I blushed. "Yeah, single and ready to mingle," I said.

He laughed. "So would you like to go out, one day?" he asked.

OMG! HARRY JUST ASKED ME OUT!

"Um, I would love to," I said shyly.

"Cool. Also we're having an interview with the project and I was if you would like to come, not as the date but Liam and Louis had invited Maddy and Ali, so… Would you?" he said.

"I would love to!" I answered. "Can Tia and Chloe come as well?"

"Sure," he said. "What's your number anyway?"

I told him my number and got his number in return.

I then went to tell Tia what was happening. She was beside the window, talking to Zayn.

"Harry invited us to go see them have the interview at the project! Maddy and Ali are already going. Can you come?" I asked Tia.

"Yeah, sure!" was her reply.

I then went to find Chloe. I knocked on the door that I saw her go in with Niall. "Chloe and Niall, are you in there?"

After a while the door opened and I saw one very happy Chloe. "Yeah, we were just… um… cleaning Niall's guitar," Chloe said.

That's why I heard the guitar being played. They were wiping down the strings. But it did sound like a whole song. I shrugged.

"Anyway, Harry said that we could go and see them have an interview with the project. Want to come?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes a thousand times yes," she answered.

"Ok," I said and then she closed to the door.


	18. How?

Chapter 18- How?

Chloe's pov

Wow, that was close.

"Wow, that was close," Niall said.

"That's what I thought," I said, that's exactly what I thought.

"Cleaning guitars?" he said, more as a question.

"First thing that came to mind!" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He laughed. "You're an amazing singer, and kisser," he said.

I blushed but to which comment, I don't know.

"Thanks," was the only thing I could say.

He smiled. He then leaned down and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss.

We kissed for a little while longer until I heard a scream.

We pulled apart quickly and ran into the main room. Harry and Zayn were hiding behind Mandy and Tia. I looked to see a python in the room. How did that get there?

Tia was standing there, as scared as Zayn and Harry and now Niall. Mandy was standing there, probably thinking of ways to get it out.

"How did a snake get in here?" Niall asked.

"It's not a snake, it's a python and it came in through the window," Mandy answered.

"I suggest we stay away from it. I don't want to be bitten," Zayn said.

"Pythons aren't poisonous," Mandy said and as she did even made a phew sound. "But we should call snake people to get it out!"

"I'll go down to the front desk and ask them to ring someone," Harry said.

"Same," Mandy said.

"Yeah, I'll come as well," Zayn said, heading to the door.

"Sorry Zayn but we only need to people," Harry said and then Mandy and him ran out of the room.

"I think we should keep an eye on the python. I would love for it to disappear but I afraid I may wake up with it on my bed so yeah," Zayn said.

I nodded but then looked back to the python.

Mandy's pov

We ran to the elevator and the down button. I pressed it a couple more times, like somehow it would make it go faster. We stood in awkward silence for a while, as we waited for the elevator to come.

Still after a couple of minutes to elevator wasn't here. I pressed the button again.

"It's not coming," I said, inpatient.

I looked around and saw stairs.

"Come on," I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the stairs.

We franticly ran down the stairs. Why was there so many stairs?

When we reached the bottom and I had to stop to regain my breath. Major stich! I saw Harry was doing the same thing. I tried walking over to him but tripped over my feet and fell on him, pulling him down as well. Shit. That hurt! Thank god we fell on carpet.

We had somehow fallen so Harry was on top of me. He started laughing, which made me laugh. He got off the top of me and put his hand out to help me up. I took it and stood up. Then things went in a blur and I found myself kissing him. A date and a kiss from Harry in one night. I must be the luckiest girl in the world.

**Sorry I have updated for a while but school just takes over my life. PLEASE COMMENT! I feel like no one is reading it or people just read the first word! I need help for future chapter! And thanks to CrazedFanGirl47 and ****NegligibleNaina because they are the only people who have commented recently!**


	19. ummm

Chapter 19- um…

We had finally found the hotel. Yes, it defiantly is the hotel. Liam and Louis recognise it and it says hotel de Melbourne on the front!

I parked the car and then hopped out. We followed the boys up to their room.

While we were going through the lobby I heard an old man shouted Missy all over the place. I wonder who Missy is?

Louis stopped outside of a room that said 176. Liam looked confused for a second but then shrugged.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Liam asked, a bit nervously.

"Sure," Ali and I said at the same time.

Louis swiped the card in to the swiper thing. It flashed red. He tried again but it flashed red.

"You sure this is the right room Louis?" Liam asked.

"Yes, let me try one more time," he said. It still didn't work.

Suddenly a cleaner came around the corner.

Louis went up to her and asked her something. She nodded and then put her universal card through the thing. It flashed green and opened.

"Thank you madam," Louis said and then walked in.

We all followed him in. I gasped.

I don't think this was their room!

**This was a really short chapter… I know! But it was a fill in chapter plus I needed them to get to the hotel! Next chapter will be longer! I would just like to say thanks for reading my story! Bye**


	20. Bad news sorry

I have some bad news…

I have been given information saying that your not allowed to write about musician on fanfic, and they may start deleting storys and stuff like that so I'm not going to update on fanfic… don't get angry. I have got this story up somewhere else.

The story up on that site is completely finished and has the link to the sequel as well!

Sorry if you cant go on the link or don't want to but I keep forgetting to update and I don't want to get in trouble or anything so…

The link to my story is on my profile!

And if you are angry at me, I won't get angry if you comment an angry review.

Sorrryyy again

-Firework4eva


	21. the link doesnt work

I now realize that they link doesn't work

The story is up on quizazz though

Type in quizazz into google and then when you on quizazz in search type in airport disaster and on that there is a link to car problems!


	22. another way to get onto the site

If you still can't find the story NegligibleNaina suggested an idea.

Here is the link with spaces in there. Just take out the spaces.

www. Quizazz .com / story . php / 1338503 / Car – Problems – One – Direction /

Sorry if you can't get on it! I am trying my heardest to make you sure you can read in on this other site.


End file.
